


You're Perfect Like This

by Aishiterunope



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: M/M, PWP, Tsukikana, Tsukikana Week 2015, it was written in one night, kagune play, kakuho play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 11:32:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3727177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aishiterunope/pseuds/Aishiterunope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukikana Week 2015: Tsukiyama and Kanae have some adult rated fun in the bedroom. And when I say adult rated fun, I mean this is basically just PWP with kagune.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Perfect Like This

There was a small thump that radiated throughout the candle-lit room, cloth hitting against a large amount of weight. A small squeak followed, springs creaking under the weight of the object that had so suddenly hit the bed in the moments before. Once more, there was the same sound emitted by the bed. 

“Kanae…” Moaned none other than the Gourmet ghoul, eyes clouded in distressed lust, slowly flickering under the dim lighting. His hands were pinned above his head, palms sweating nervously, anticipating the other’s next move.

“Shuu-sama.” Kanae replied in a lustful tone, a small smirk gracing his lips, “What is it?” His hands slowly trailed down to the waistline of the Gourmet’s boxers, tracing the fabric carefully with his pale, slender fingers.

“Please, Kanae…” The Gourmet whined, attempting to raise his hips up to provide himself with some sort of friction. Kanae pushed his hips back down roughly before capturing the other’s lips with his own, hungrily nipping at the slightly swollen flesh. Tsukiyama moaned into the kiss, only to have it taken away from him within a swift moment.

“Ah, ah, ah, Shuu-sama, you have to follow my commands this time, okay?” The younger ghoul spoke with ease; only to get a small pout from the older, “Turn over for me.”

Tsukiyama obliged, with much dissatisfaction, “Kanae, my boxers are really tight.” He spoke quietly, much more contained than the normal over reactive ghoul he was.

“They aren’t going to be like that forever you know, Shuu-sama.” Kanae responded, prodding along the other’s shoulder, “Now where is it…” He thought out loud to himself, once again prodding along the Gourmet’s shoulder blade.

“Kanae, no, not the-ah, ah!!” Tsukiyama attempted to speak, his entire body stiffening at the small, feather-like touches to his kakuho provided by his partner. Reduced to a stiffened, moaning mess, the Gourmet attempted to once again speak, “F…Fu…Kanae…” He tried, only to feel the fingers dig into the hole, causing his back to arc into the feeling.

“Mmm…Shuu-sama, you’re so messy back here, wow, you’re dripping…” Kanae mentioned, all while thrusting his digits in and out of the other’s kakuho painfully slow. As the liquid began to pool, Kanae noticed that after each passing moment, Shuu had started to drool. 

“Master Shuu, are you enjoying yourself?” He questioned, letting one of his rinkaku tentacles run down Tsukiyama’s back, “You’re such a mess right now.” He whispered softly into the older’s ear. A small moan was emitted from Tsukiyama, mouth wide open, panting heavily as if he had just run from the Doves.

Kanae took that as a sign that meant Tsukiyama wanted more, his own master begging his servant for his release. He couldn’t believe it himself, that was until he flipped Tsukiyama’s body over to reveal a large wet stain on the front of his boxers, only to be accompanied by an extremely large bulge. Kanae couldn’t have been more pleased at that point, well, until he slid off the fabric that was blocking his view. The Gourmet hissed at the sudden release of his member, the hard piece of flesh bouncing slightly with a small bead of precome on the tip. Kanae trailed his small hands down the other’s stomach before gently touching the soft patch of hair, “What is it that you want, Master Shuu?”

“For you…to just fuck me Kanae, please, I don’t care how you do it, I just need it!” Tsukiyama begged, Kanae’s fingers trailing closer to the larger male’s cock.

“How I do it, you say?” He spoke gently, a smirk gracing his features once more. Slowly, Kanae pressed on Tsukiyama’s kakuho again, retrieving some of the liquid that was released, before pressing a finger into Tsukiyama’s ass.

“Aaah, Kanae...” Tsukiyama whined, hands slowly moving towards his member, only to be stopped by Kanae’s rinkaku.

“What did I say, Shuu-sama? Now, I will have to punish you.” Kanae spoke in a cold manner. It only took a moment for Kanae to pin Tsukiyama’s arms and legs down with his kagune, “You’ll be staying like this until I’ve had my way with you.” He said, adding another finger into the hole, “Wow, you’re so soft in here, like a kitten almost.”

“Kanae, please, I need mor-ah!” Tsukiyama said, attempting to arc his back into the touch, “Please touch me there again, oh mon dieu please…”

Kanae purposefully avoided that spot, only to add another two fingers, “Wow, you’re stretching so much…” He commented, thrusting them in and out at a different pace each time. Below him, Tsukiyama was shaking, his mouth wide open as he took gasping breaths, drool dripping out of the corners of his mouth as his hazy eyes focused on the short German boy in front of him.

“I think you’re ready.” Kanae spoke, taking out his fingers only to place one of his rinkaku tentacles against the other’s asshole, “Your punishment starts now, Shuu-sama.” He spoke with sheer entertainment, before thrusting the tentacle into the other’s ass. Tsukiyama cried out in pain, eyes screwing shut as he gritted his perfectly white teeth, “Kanae, please it’s too much…I feel like I’m so full!” He moaned out, tears slowly dripping down from his marvelously scarlet eyes.

“Shh…It’s okay Shuu-sama, it’ll feel good in a moment.” He replied slowly, rubbing small circles into the other’s back, “I promise.”

As if a switch flipped, Kanae began to thrust his kagune into the other’s hole, slowly speeding up his pace as the last one of his rinkaku tentacles touched Tsukiyama’s leaking member. On cue, Tsukiyama began to thrust and grind against the large piece of flesh-like material; moaning loudly as Kanae’s movements increased.

“Kanae, it feels so good, I’m so full, oh mon dieu…” The gourmet attempted, another moan taking him away as his eyes seemed to roll into the back of his head. 

“Shuu-sama, remember that feeling you felt earlier?” He questioned and the other seemed to nod in agreement, “Well, how would you like this?” Almost immediately after those words were uttered, Kanae’s kagune thrusted directly into Tsukiyama’s prostate.

“TRES BIEN!” Tsukiyama screamed, his body convulsing, unsure as to if it should thrust into the feeling or into the flesh that was milking his cock. Kanae sped up his movements; sweat dripping from his forehead onto his nose.

“Shuu-sama, you’re so perfect like this…all sweaty, mouth agape and drool dripping onto the sheets, all while my kagune fucks you senseless…” He spoke quietly.

“Kanae, I’m going to come, I’m so close…” Tsukiyama moaned out, eyes once again returning to the back of his head as his body arched, “Kanae, oh Kanae!” He screamed, his seed splattering across both his and Kanae’s chests. 

Kanae removed his kagune from Tsukiyama’s arms, legs, and ass before they vanished; leaving a red fog around the both of them. 

“You’re so perfect like this, Shuu-sama…”


End file.
